The construction of sporting boots used for sporting activities such as ice skating, roller skating, hiking, trekking and cross-country skiing has become quite complex over recent years. Existing sporting boots often include multiple different components, and multiple different materials in order to provide the sporting boot with the performance and aesthetic requirements imposed by consumers. As such, over recent years different manufacturing processes have been developed and new materials have been used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,062 discloses a boot having an inner layer formed of a rigid material for providing rigidity at selected locations such as the sole, heel and ankle portion of the foot; and an outer layer, which is molded over the inner layer. The boot is thus reinforced at selected area while other areas are more flexible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,276 discloses a skate boot made of a lower exterior molded rigid plastic portion and intermediate and upper portions made of pliable material to allow forward flexure and torsional flexibility in the ankle area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,741 discloses an article of footwear such as a shoe or skate, which comprises a molded outer shell and a semi-rigid molded tongue portion to close the footwear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,544 discloses a footwear comprising a first component made of a single piece of molded synthetic material having a rear upper portion which extend from an insole, and a second component made of soft material having a front upper portion and a lining. The two components are connected together with the lining of the second component inserted inside the rear portion of the first component.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,233 discloses a footwear comprising a structural molded inner shell for supporting and enclosing the foot and an outer skin bonded onto the outer sides of the inner shell.
These designs effectively reduce the number of components utilized in the construction of footwear or skate. However, the appearance of some of these designs is not always appealing.
Thus there is a need in the industry for a skate boot having fewer components, providing good foot support and has an exterior look which may be made more appealing to the consumer.